Republic of Molvania
Officially The Gainese Peoples Soviet Socialist Republic of Molvania is a Medium Sized Republic State within the Republic of Gain and California . It is currently inhabited by the Molvanian Ethnic group which is split between GaRusses and Russian peoples. The nation is landlocked and it's neighbors are the Ewok Reservation, Athens, Krygyst, and it's largest neighbor and often partner Krygystan. It's Capital is Molvania City, Molvania and has a total population of 18,928,378,489 people including 43 million slaves.It's current head of state is President Senator Emma Ross who also represents the Republic as Senator Ross during the Imperial Senate. It's political system is governed by the hard to understand Russian Constitution and is ruled entirely by Russia. History The Republic is one of the oldest inhabited regions of the area. It is believed that it was inhabited as early as 45,000 B.U.K. Their are artifacts from pre-Athenian rule although much of it has been translated due to their use of the traditional language of Athena, no other traces were found of the people. It is believed that when the Empire of Athens came they destroyed and looted the Republic to form a city state full of rich Coffee. The people are believed to have been taken as slaves and have since created it's mostly GaRusso culture. During the Great Patriotic War the Empire of Athens was defeated by the Russian Imperial Navy in which they were able to liberate the Republic and rebuilt it with a new flag and it's old name of Molvania. Since then Molvania has grown into a wealthy Republic and is a member of the Eastern Provinces league. Geography The Republic of Molvania is one of the largest states in the Republic of Gain and California. It sits on the massive Molvanian Plateau. A landlocked region surrounded by the towering peaks of the Guandalupe Mountain Chain. The Country is borderd to the North by the Russian states of Krygst, Ewok Nation, Krygystan, and the Kingdom of Athens to the east. To the South the Republic is surrounded by the Gainese States of Nova Californique, Norde Ossestia, Lyon, Lechone, and Nova Havanaique. Economy The Republic has always been a ancient and modern melting pot with millions of people traveling through to get to the famous Guandalupe Mountain Chain. Which has made Molvania the second largest producer of the famous Coffee. IT is believed that their coffee is a little dryer and rougher in taste then the Ewok Coffee but both are premiums and are the dominant power house that has made Molvania a pretty important State within the Empires they have been in. The Economy is dominated by four things the production of Honeyduke, Coffee, Train's refueling and tranfering tracks and cargo, as well as the Goverment and Imperial Navy which have great uses for its key location as the center for the Eastern Province Region. Havana Express Trains and Mail has a huge station and repair shop for the fixing of trains and tranfering of Goods that move West and South to Athens. According to the Constituiton and the Imperial Department of Revenue and Taxation along with the Imperial Department of Monetary Funds, prohibits the use of large loans from the Imperial Capitals Reserve but Molvania has the exception to use the money when needed as long as they pay it back as they are a large supplier to the Monetary Funds Aid. Culture and Language The Culture of Molvania is very Diverse and has GaRussos, Athenians, and Russian People. The Official language in script is Molvanian Athenian which looks alot like Athenian Writing Except for the way the N and M are written. The Official Languages are Molvanian, Krygst, Russian, Athenian, Gainese, Ewokese, and Shinto Languages and Dialects to many of those langauges. Many young people live in Molvania and they enjoy their nation and the outdoors as well as music. Molvania is famous for her music, dance, and film industry. During it's rebuild after the Great Patriotic War and Both Gainese-Russo War I & II the Russian Goverment rebuilt the Republic to look like the Russian West and was designed to have beautiful art and buildings to hang around the Capital and nation to look and feel like and Ethnic Russian Cities. Religion Unlike the rest of the Republic of Gain and California, all of Molvania is a Athenaism state. Tellawowism is forbidden to be practiced in the the Republic. Demographics The countries population is 18,928,374,489 inhabitants, and a total of some 43 million slaves of which are not counted in the national census. 18,046,678,009 inhabitants are of ethnic Molvanian Peoples 478,956,325 inhabitants are ethnic Shinto People 45,678,987 inhabitants are of GaRuss ethnicity 356,065,168 inhabitants are ethnic Gainese(people) 500,764 inhabitants are of Ewok Origin 487,367 inhabitants are of Wookie origin 4,876 inhabitants are Nabooians 1,897 inhabitants are Seminole The average life expectancy in the Republic was listed at 456 years. The average family income in the Republic was 456,879,378 Kilos a year, ranking number 1 in the Republic of California. the average single male brought in 234,267,987 kilos a year also ranking number 1 in the republic. the average single woman brings in some 234,234,877 kilos a year ranking number 1 nationally. The national below poverty rate is the lowest in the nation at a mere .0001% of the population. Molvanian is the national language of the Republic of Molvania. Athenian is widely spoken and is the official language of Athenaism. Krygst, Ewok, and Wookie are also widely spoken. Gainese has has a slow start since the Republic of Molvania was ceded to the Republic of Gain and California. Also the average income is a severe lot less than the average during Russian Rule of Molvania which was close to 34,000,000 Shells per household. if translated properly, the Kilo would be pegged to just under 10.98 infinities, considerably less than the average low wage in the United Kingdom. Goverment and Millitary According to the Constitution there were to be Oblast, Republics, and States in the Empire to allow more freedoms to the people who lived in those nations before the Great War and the Gainese-Russo Wars. As of such the Goverment and Republic of Molvania prides it's self as one of the only fully independent nations in the Russian Far Eastern Province League. They take care of their own problems and never have to have the help from the Imperial Goverment. Also Senator Emma Ross is beloved by all Russian's for her work for both her Molvania and the Empire. The goverment of Molvania has it's headquarters both in Molvania City, Molvania and the Molvanian Embassy in the Capital Squares Senate Building were most of all goverment problems and deals are done and dealt with. The Millitary for the Republic of Molvania is one of the smallest forces within the Gainese Army, however in terms of man power and use, nearly every legion and division with the Gainese Army host a unit of elite Molvania Fighters. Capture and Coup E'ptat Recently during the Second Gainese-Russo War. A Gainese Millitary Campaign saught to capture one of the richest oil reserves in the world. Those that are within the mountains of Guandalupe in Molvania. It was considered to be of importance for the Republic of Gain and California and the two had been unlikely of allies. The Coup and Capture was very peaceful as once the Area of Molvania had been a part of the Republic of Gain and California and it has a deep Gainese population. Category:United Kingdom of Russia, Athens, and Puerto Rico Government and Politics Category:Empire of Gain and California